Apparence Trompeuse
by ElineBlackMalfoy
Summary: Alors que la guerre se prepare dans l'ombre, Eline et Ellia sont deux orphelines qui souhaite découvrir leur origines. Mais elles ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'une simple potion aller changer leur vie à ce point là
1. Prologue

Prologue

Il y a bien longtemps de cela, une prophétie a été annoncée. Cette dernière fut dite par Merlin lui-même en présence de ses quatre jeunes apprentis. Suite à cette funeste prédiction, les quatre apprentis décidèrent de créer un lieu, où les jeunes sorciers et sorcières, pourraient apprendre les bases de la magie et sa maîtrise dès leur plus jeune âge.

Ils pensaient que réunir ses jeunes apprentis dès leur onze ans permettrait de créer des liens puissant et durables dans le temps... De permettre à ces jeunes gens d'apprendre à se connaître dans la tolérance de chacun.

Pour cela, ils mirent en place un système de Maison, avec chacunes leurs points forts mis en avant. Gryffondor : les courageux, Serdaigle : les passionnés de connaissances, Poufsouffle : les plus loyaux , Serpentard : les ambitieux. Malheureusement, malgré les premières années très florissantes de leur école, devenue alors très réputée, le destin en décida autrement.

Après la mort de 4 apprentis de Merlin, l'ambiance dans l'école devint de plus en plus sombre. Chacune des Maisons se replia de plus en plus sur elle-mêmes, ne se mélangeant plus les unes aux autres. Les années passèrent et plus l'intolérance, notamment envers les Serpentard, atteignit leur paroxysme durant les années les plus sombres de la magie. Cette période fut appelée les Années Sombres.

Les Années Sombres se déroulent en deux périodes. La première commença vers le milieu des années 1970, lors de la montée en puissance d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres se faisant nommer Lord Voldemort. Cette guerre marqua les esprits dû à la violence et au nombre impressionnant de morts.

Alors que les Ténèbres régnaient sur la majorité de l'Angleterre, cette ''Première Guerre'' prit fin lors d'un sombre soir d'Halloween. Ce soir-là, Lord Voldemort alias le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut anéantit par un bébé d'un an du nom d'Harry Potter. Grâce au sacrifice de ses parents, le jeune Potter réussit à survivre au sortilège impardonnable de l'Avada Kedavra. Ainsi une période de paix s'installa pendant près de 15 ans.

C'est lors de la ''Seconde Guerre'' que la Prophétie tant craint par les apprentis de Merlin se réalisa. C'est lors de cette dernière que commença mon histoire. Enfin je devrais plutôt dire notre Histoire, à ma meilleure amie et moi. L'histoire de simples orphelines voulant connaître leurs origines et dont la vie sera à jamais changée avec une simple potion d'Héritage.

Notre Histoire est loin d'être toute rose, elle est tachée d'énormément de sang, de trahison... de tristesse. Donc vous pouvez vous arrêter de lire ici si c'est que vous souhaitez. C'est votre choix. Mais malgré tous ces cotés sombres, nous avons également eu droit à nos moments de joie et de bonheur.

Voici notre Histoire…


	2. Chapitre 1

Juillet 1994 : Dans le sud de Londres

En ces derniers jours du mois de juillet, le ciel était bleu, sans nuages. Le soleil brillait de mille feux et les oiseaux chantaient. Une journée parfaite pour sortir se promener dans un parc.

Deux filles étaient assises sur un banc dans le parc du quartier. Ces dernières ne devaient pas avoir plus de 14 ans chacune. Elles semblaient toutes les deux perdues dans leurs pensées.

La première des deux jeunes filles avait les cheveux noirs ondulant légèrement et lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Ses yeux en forme d'amande et d'un marron clair étaient pailletés de reflets verts. Elle était habillée simplement avec un jean bleu foncé et d'un débardeur blanc.

La seconde jeune fille quant à elle avait les cheveux d'un blond très foncé et les yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que celui du ciel en cette magnifique journée d'été. Elle était habillée comme sa camarade d'un jean bleu foncé mais avec un t-shirt gris clair.

Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée Eline ? demanda la blonde, se mordillant la lèvre avec ennui.

C'est normal qu'on veuille savoir d'où l'on vient., fit tranquillement l'autre en haussant des épaules. Et nous avons les moyens de le faire après tout… alors pourquoi on ne le ferait pas?

Je sais pas 'Line., souffla l'autre en fixant un point dans le ciel. Imagine que l'on découvre que nos parents sont des criminels. Où pire qu'ils soient encore vivants. Tu imagines les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir ?

Les deux filles retournèrent chacune dans leurs pensées.

Eline comprenait parfaitement la peur que pouvait ressentir sa meilleure amie. Après tout elles ne savaient pas ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir découvrir. Mais elles avaient maintenant 14 ans. Et la brune n'était pas sotte. Depuis le temps qu'elle vivait à l'Orphelinat, elle en avait vu passer des enfants. Et maintenant la probabilité de se faire adopter était de 0.

Et ne pas avoir de famille la rendait dingue. Elle venait bien de quelque part, elle n'était pas apparue de nulle part quand même. Alors oui, elle avait besoin de savoir sinon elle ne pourrait pas avancer.

Ellia… Je sais que ce que l'on peut découvrir sur nos origines peut être effrayant. Et je comprendrais si tu ne souhaites pas le faire. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir d'où je viens. Surtout que dans moins de 4 ans on sera diplômées et on devra vivre dans un monde qui nous était inconnu, il y a encore 3 ans de ça. Je veux savoir si j'ai encore de la famille dans le monde magique.

Ellia pouvait comprendre le sentiments d'Eline. L'envie de connaître d'où l'on vient. De savoir si on a de la famille. Mais fallait-il obligatoirement passer par cette étape?... Elles étaient orphelines depuis leur plus jeune âge. Après tout… qui faisait parti de leur famille maintenant n'allait rien changer à leur vie. Malgré tout, une virulente petite voix interne lui susurrait qu'elle aussi, elle avait besoin de savoir.

Moi aussi…, laissa-t-elle échapper. J'ai… j'ai envie de savoir, 'Line…

Eline soupira de soulagement. Même si l'idée venait d'elle, le faire seule l'effrayait. Après tout le courage était loin d'être son caractère principal, et le Choixpeau l'avait bien compris quand il l'avait répartie. Que sa meilleure amie accepte de passer cette étape en même temps qu'elle lui procurait un immense soulagement. Ellia l'entendit et eut un léger sourire. Oui. Elles feraient ça à deux, comme toujours, et ce malgré le fait que ce stupide artéfact magique les ait séparées.

Merci 'llia… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela compte pour moi.

Les deux jeunes filles s'enlacèrent, la blonde souriant tranquillement.

On commencera nos recherches à la rentrée, décida Eline. Ça m'étonnerai que le professeur Snape nous demande un livre de potion avec la Potion d'Héritage dedans. Elle est beaucoup trop complexe.

Oui, on la trouvera surement dans la Réserve. Il faudra faire en sorte d'y avoir accès, continua Ellia, posant un doigt pensif sur son menton.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je m'en charge, sourit cruellement Eline.

Alors que le soleil commençait à descendre, annonçant la fin de la journée, les deux amie devaient rentrer ''chez elles''. À peine eurent-elles franchi les portes de leur ''logement d'été'', comme elles l'appelaient depuis 4 ans maintenant, qu'elles se retrouvèrent devant un garçon d'environ de dix-huit ans leur barrant le chemin.

\- Alors les Monstres, c'est quand que vous dégagez d'ici. Je pensais que vous aviez retenu la leçon du début de l'été. On ne veut pas de vous ici ! Anormales!

En voyant la bagarre qui se préparait, la plupart des enfants et/ou adolescents présents dans le hall à ce moment-là formèrent un cercle autour des trois concernés. Et maintenant tous reprennent le ''Dégagez'' du jeune bœuf qui souriait de manière mauvaise.

En voyant les gens se placer devant elles, Eline et Ellia avaient eu deux réactions complètement différentes. Tandis que Eline qui avait un grand sourire quelques instants plus tôt, avait maintenant un visage de marbre, où ne pouvait être décerné aucune émotion. Alors que au contraire d'Eline, on pouvait voir toute la colère qu'elle ressentait sur son visage.

\- Tu penses vraiment que tu nous fais peur Gidéon ? cracha Ellia. On est ici chez nous autant que toi et ce n'est pas toi qui va nous dicter ta loi.

Eline adorait Ellia, vraiment. Mais des fois son caractère typiquement Griffondorien l'exaspérait un peu. Parler avec des personnes comme Gidéon ne servait à rien. Mieux valait passer son chemin et le faire regretter plus tard.

Espèce de monstre… tu ne devrais pas répondre ! Tu es qu'une erreur de la Nature une moins que rien ! Et ta copine également ! répliqua Gidéon devenant rouge comme une tomate.

Tu devrais faire attention à ce qui te dis Gidéon, sourit cruellement Eline. Qui sait quel horrible secret honteux peut être révélé… car tu crois tout de même pas qu'après ton ''chaleureux accueil'' nous sommes restées sans rien faire n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, contredit le jeune homme d'une voix forte.

Malgré son attitude de matador, dans ses yeux on pouvait voir la peur. Une peur viscérale.

Vraiment ? continua la brune en s'avançant vers Gidéon avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

En à peine quelques millièmes de seconde, le visage du garçon passa de rouge à blanc cadavre. Il recula de quelques pas, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de la brune dont on pouvait voir les yeux rieurs et sadiques posés sur sa future cible.

Alors tu veux toujours jouer avec nous ? demanda Eline d'un sourire carnassier.

N'ayant de réponse du garçon, la jeune fille se contenta de le dépasser sans plus lui adresser la moindre attention. Ellia ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de suivre sa meilleure amie, bien que fusillant du regard les trop curieux.

Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis 'Line ? On aurait dit qu'il allait faire dans son froque., gloussa la blonde, son regard brillant posé sur la brune.

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un sourire sadique de sa meilleure amie. Ellia soupira, avant de rire doucement. Elle l'adorait.

En fait, tu sais quoi je ne veux pas savoir. Ça m'étonne pas de toi en fait…

Que veux-tu..., sourit la brune à sa meilleure amie. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours.

Quelle idée a eu ce foutu chapeau de me coller chez les lions… ils sont fatigants….

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire en se rendant dans leur chambre qu'elles partageaient, discutant de choses et d'autres. Elles passèrent un moment à planifier leur retour à Poudlard… la rivalité entre les maisons n'aidait pas, mais personne ne s'intéressait à elles, ce qui leur facilitait la tâche.


	3. Chapitre 2

L'été était passé à une vitesse relativement lente pour les deux orphelines. Même si contrairement aux autres années, Gidéon les laissa relativement tranquille suite aux menaces qu'il avait reçues fin juillet.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient heureuses de retourner à Poudlard, le seule endroit au monde où elles s'étaient vraiment senties à leur place. Elles étaient encore plus déterminées que les années précédentes car ce retour signifiait également le début de leurs recherches sur leurs origines. Le seul point noir de cette rentrée était que la blonde et la brune allaient devoir faire comme si elle ne se parlaient pas, conséquence de la rivalité de leur maison.

Au début de leur première année, Eline et Ellia n'avaient eu aucune envie de mettre fin à leur amitié juste pour une histoire de couleur différents sur leurs robes de sorcières. Cependant, cette amitié fut très mal vue notamment du côté des Serpentard. Eline qui déjà n'avait pas été totalement intégré auprès de ses camarades de maison, dû à son nom de famille -Snow-totalement inconnu parmi les grandes familles de Sang Pur, et l'ignorance de la ''Pureté'' de son sang. Cette amitié n'avait fait qu'empirer la vie d'Eline au sein de sa maison.

C'est donc d'un commun d'accord que les deux meilleures amies avait décidé de faire croire à tout le monde qu'elles ne se voyaient plus. Elles décidèrent alors de trouver un moyen de rester en contact qu'elles trouvèrent au cours de leur 3ème année. Il s'agissait de carnets reliés entre eux, dont l'historique disparaissait à la fin de leur conversation.

Suite à leur ''fin'' d'amitié, la vie d'Eline fut plus confortable au sein de sa maison. Elle n'était pas totalement intégrée mais au moins elle n'était plus une paria. Une sorte d'entente mutuelle s'était créée entre elle et ses camarades de maison.

Du côté d'Ellia, cette dernière s'était faite charriée un bon moment par certains Griffons de «pactiser avec l'ennemi»… mais ils avaient finis par trouver d'autres occupations après leur pantomime de fausse rupture de liaison.

Elle s'entendait relativement avec tout le monde, exceptions faites de quelques camarades. La personne avec qui elle échangeait le plus souvent était Hermione, leur côté moldu les ayant rapprochées. Malgré cette entente avec ses camarades, elle passait les trois-quart de son temps seule, préférant le calme d'un livre à l'agitation de son entourage de lionceaux. Parfois, la fille du trio d'or la rejoignait pour profiter du silence aussi.

Alors qu'elles étaient dans le taxi direction de la gare de King's Cross, Eline et Ellia s'enlacent une dernière fois sachant que cela ne sera plus possible avant un moment.

Bon… à plus tard 'Line., soupira la blonde. Je vais me jeter dans la fosse aux lions!

Eline et Ellia se séparèrent en sortant du taxi.

Eline vit le voyage tranquillement seule dans un compartiment lisant l'un de ses livres de cours ou en envoyant des messages à sa meilleur amie via leurs carnets. Quelques premières années avaient voulu se mettre dans le même wagon que la brune mais ils changèrent vite d'avis en rencontrant le regard noir de cette dernière.

De son côté, Ellia avait aussi pris un compartiment seule, cependant Hermione la rejoignit pendant une heure avant de partir retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle fit comme sa meilleure amie en se plongeant dans un livre. Elle vit de temps en temps couper par des camarades de maisons qui en la voyant en profiter pour lui dire bonjour.

Elles arrivèrent à Poudlard la nuit tomber. Les deux meilleure amies reprirent leur habitude. Ellia monta dans une calèche avec Neville et Luna avec qui elle parlait activement. Tandis que de son côté, Eline s'était retrouvée avec les Serpentards de son année, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkison, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, mais malgré la présence d'Eline ils firent comme si elle n'était pas là. Après tout ils n'était pas ami. Ils étaient juste solidaires devant les autres maisons, de l'intérieur Eline était mise à l'écart. Mais la jeune fille s'en fichait au contraire, elle appréciait même cette solitude plus ou moins forcé.

Le banquet de rentrée se passa de la même manière que tous les ans. Sauf que l'annonce du Directeur à la fin provoqua bien des remous au sein de toutes les maisons. Le Tournois des trois sorciers allait de nouveau avoir lieu après deux cents ans d'absence.

Chacune à leur table, les deux meilleurs amie eurent le même réflexe de se regarder. Alors que tout le monde s'extasiait à l'idée de participer à un tel tournois, elles ne voyaient qu'une bonne opportunité pour faire leurs recherches. Tout le monde allait être trop absorbé par le tournoi…. et elles allaient pouvoir profiter du bazar ambiant pour avancer dans leurs recherches.

Une fois que le directeur eut fini d'annoncer la venue des deux autres écoles, Dumstrang et Beauxbâtons, en fin de mois, tout le monde quitta la Grande Salle dans un capharnaüm incessant.

Une fois dans son dortoir, Eline ferma le baldaquin autour de son lit et prit son carnet afin de parler à sa meilleure amie.

'Llia tu es là ?

La brune eut juste quelques seconde avant qu'une réponse apparaisse.

Oui 'Line je suis là. Je m'attendais pas du tout à cette annonce. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé cet été à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Comment ça ce qui s'est passé ?

Tu en as pas entendu parlé par tes camarades de maison ?, s'étonna la blonde.

'llia je te rappelle que je suis à Serpentard et que je suis pratiquement traitée comme une paria malgré ce que l'on montre lors des cours.

Oui c'est vrai. Excuse 'Line. Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts, les sujets de Tu-Sais-Qui, qui ont attaqué lors du match Bulgarie / Irlande. D'ailleurs en passant tu ne trouves pas que "Mangemort" c'est un drôle de nom pour un groupe non ?

Eline ne put empêcher un sourire de se former. Il n'y avait bien que son amie blonde pour se poser de telles questions, alors qu'un sujet important était abordé.

Tu es vraiment incorrigible 'llia...Mais ce que tu me dis est assez inquiétant.

Pourquoi ? Ce sont juste des nostalgiques de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de conséquences…. Si?

Je l'espère vraiment 'llia… mais tu ne trouves pas que ça fait une étrange coïncidence ? Ça arrive pile l'été de la remise en place d'un tournoi tel que celui des Trois Sorciers.

Tu te fais des films 'Line… c'est juste une coïncidence. On n'a plus entendu parler de Tu-Sais-Qui depuis 14 ans. Il y a pas de raison qu'il réapparaisse d'un coup.

Je sais pas j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… et puis je te rappelle que la plupart de mes camarades sont des enfants de Mangemort présumés. Donc si quelque chose venait à arriver, ma maison serait la première touchée.

Après dix minutes de silence, les deux filles étant dans leur réflexion suite à la dernière phrases d'Eline, Ellia écrivit.

Evitons d'attirer le malheur sur nous. On devrait aller se coucher demain les cours reprennent. Et j'espère qu'on aura aussi le temps de commencer nos recherches. Bonne Nuit 'Line.

Bonne nuit 'Llia.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amies commencèrent leur deux premières semaines de cours. Malheureusement pour les deux orphelines, les professeurs les submergeaient de tellement de devoir qu'elles n'eurent pas le temps de commencer leurs recherches contrairement à leur souhait.

oOo

Le lendemain, la griffindor et la serpentarde découvraient leur emploi du temps pour cette nouvelle année. Et c'est, sans étonnement, qu'elles couvrirent que la moitié de leur cours étaient en commun. Chez les griffindor, leur réaction restait la même d'année en année, ils montraient clairement leur désapprobation à ce choix. Alors que du côté des serpentards, la réaction était beaucoup plus calme, même si les cours avec '' ses abrutis de Lions'' ne les réjouissait pas plus que ça. Ils préféraient garder leur sang-froid et à penser à comment humilier leur ennemie surtout en Potion.

C'est ainsi que les deux premières semaines de cours se déroulèrent très rapidement. Surtout qu'avec le Tournois des Trois Sorciers qui avait lieu cette année, on aurait pu dire que tous les professeurs avaient pour mot d'ordre : ''avancer le plus rapidement possible dans le programme''.

Elles se déroulèrent pour les deux amies de la manière suivante: se lever, aller en cours, manger, de nouveau des cours, avancer sur les devoirs, manger, quelques mots échangés via leurs carnets et enfin dormir.

La seule exception à leur routine journalière était le mercredi où elle se retrouvaient dans une salle de classe abandonnée, à mi-chemin entre leur deux salles communes. C'était devenu leur petit rituel depuis qu'elles devaient faire semblant de ne pas se côtoyer.

En ce vendredi après-midi, les griffindor et les serpentard finissaient leur semaine de cours par Potion. Ce cours était pour une fois l'un des rares cours théoriques de l'année. Alors que le professeur Snape en profitait pour poser des questions de niveau d'un sixième année afin d'avoir une raison d'enlever des point à la maison qu'il détestait tant -malgré les tentatives de réponses de Hermione et Ellia- Eline essayait de trouver une occasion pour commencer à faire les recherches sur la potion d'Héritage. Normalement si tout se passait comme elle le souhaitait, la brune avait assez avancé dans ses devoirs à rendre pour pouvoir passer son samedi après-midi à la bibliothèque. De ce qu'elle en savait, Ellia s'était également avancée dans le programme afin de pouvoir se dégager du temps libre qu'elle comptait mettre à profit pour leur projet commun.

La serpentarde fut sortie de ses réflexions par la voix de son directeur de maison qui se fit plus forte.

En quatrième année, vous devez savoir comment faire une potion sans devoir suivre la recette mot pour mot. Vous devez savoir comment faire en sorte que votre potion soit meilleure, même si vous suivez la consigne comme des gamins. Bien que je sache pertinemment que la plupart d'entre vous n'êtes que des gamins ignorants…..

Il y eut des ricanements chez les serpents, et les lions mordirent leur langue pour certains.

Par binôme, vous choisirez une potion dont vous devrez trouver quels ingrédients permettent de la rendre plus efficace ou son contraire. Sous quelle forme, avec quelle technique…. Je pense que pour les plus intelligents d'entre vous avez compris l'intérêt de ce devoir. J'ai fait les binômes en fonctions de vos capacités. Et ils ne sont pas contestable. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre au contraire d'un grand nombre d'entre vous.

Eline arrêta d'écouter. Avec qui elle se retrouverait pour le devoir n'avait pas la moindre importance. Dans le pire des cas, elle se retrouvait avec un griffondor tel que Neville Longbotton. Mais bon si tel était le cas, l'héritier Longbotton avait tellement peur des Serpentards qu'il ferait tout ce qu'elle voulait comme une bonne marionnette. Et dans le meilleur des cas, elle se retrouverait en binôme avec sa meilleure amie, et là elle aurait l'excuse parfaite pour faire leurs recherches. Mais bon connaissant son directeur de maison, jamais il ne mélangerait ses précieux serpents avec les affreux lions. La brune espérait juste qu'elle ne tomberait pas avec Crabbe ou Goyle.

Draco Malfoy et Eline Snow,….

Bon Eline était mitigé… Malfoy était le meilleur partenaire de potion qu'elle pouvait avoir. Cependant, c'était également le pire si elle souhaitait faire ses propres recherches. Car s'il le découvrait, il ferait tout pour la faire chanter. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur le Prince des Serpentard. Le blond avait l'air indifférent à l'annonce, mais bon vu son caractère cela ne l'étonna pas.

Potter et Smith.

Bon Ellia n'avait pas le pire des partenaires, elle devrait pouvoir sans sortir, et réussir en même temps à faire quelques recherches sans que le Golden Boy ne s'en rendre compte. Après tout, il n'était pas le plus fûté des garçons. Meilleur que Weasley, mais le cerveau du trio restait bien Granger.

Quand Rogue annonça qu'elle se retrouvait avec Harry, Ellia ne sut pas trop quoi penser. De ce que lui disait souvent Hermione, ce dernier était une quiche en Potion... et se laissait souvent distraire par Ron, dès que cela pouvait lui éviter de travailler. Elle soupira discrètement. Honnêtement, elle n'était pas aussi mal lotie que sa camarade de dortoir, qui elle se retrouvait avec ce fainéant de Ron.

Discrètement, elle regarda dans la direction d'Eline. La pauvre se retrouvait avec Malfoy. D'un côté, au moins elle était assurée de ne pas travailler seule sur le devoir, et après tout, le Serpentard était excellent en potion, malgré tout ce que voulaient bien dire les mauvaises langues. Elle espérait seulement que le blond n'allait pas lui mener la vie dure.

La sonnerie retentit, les libérant des cachots, et Ellia rangea ses affaires tranquillement, alors que certains se ruaient dehors après avoir bourré leurs affaires dans leur sac – Ron pour ne nommer que lui. En sortant, elle se rendit compte que le Trio d'Or semblait l'attendre, un peu plus loin. Elle ne pressa pas le pas pour autant, après tout elle pouvait très bien se tromper.

Mais quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, Hermione lui sourit, et le doute fut dissipé. Elle répondit au sourire, se doutant du sujet de discussion, au moins autant que les deux garçons, à en juger par leurs têtes. Elle se retint de glousser. Décidément, le travail n'était pas leur tasse de thé, à ces deux-là…

Coucou Ellia., salua la brunette du trio.

Salut Hermione., fit-elle en retour.

On se disait, comme on n'a plus de cours avant ce soir, que l'on pouvait commencer à aller travailler sur le devoir de potion... A part si tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

Non, pas du tout. Vous n'avez pas d'entraînement de Quidditch ce soir ?, demanda-t-elle aux deux garçons.

Si, mais il ne commence qu'à dix-huit heures, alors on a le temps., répondit Harry.

Ron se renfrogna et elle crut comprendre, au-travers de ses grommèleries, qu'il aurait préféré très largement avancer l'entraînement pour éviter d'avoir à travailler. Elle retint un léger rire. Il était vraiment impossible. Dès qu'il fallait mettre un peu du sien dans les études, le rouquin était toujours le premier à se désister. De ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, Ginny était de la même trempe. Les seuls Weasley qu'elle appréciait étaient les jumeaux. Elle se secoua.

Bien, alors allons-y. Si on s'y met tôt, on devrait avoir bien avancé avant votre entraînement., lança-t-elle au trio.

Ils acquiescèrent, et se rendirent à la bibliothèque, non sans devoir supporter la mauvaise humeur de Ron, qui maugréait dans son coin, le regard bas, les mains dans les poches et traînant des pieds. Un vrai gamin.

Ils entrèrent dans l'endroit gardé par la dragonne des livres, qui toisa d'un œil méchant le rouquin, menaçant sans un son de le coller dehors s'il ne se calmait pas. Hermione le poussa du coude en lui faisant les gros yeux, et il stoppa un peu son cirque, au soulagement de la blonde. Ils allèrent s'installer à une table dans un recoin, afin d'être à l'abri de l'attention meurtrière de la bibliothécaire.

Il y eut ensuite une petite dizaine de minutes de débat entre les deux duos afin de décider quelle potion ils allaient choisir. Evidemment, Ron argua un long moment avec Hermione sur le meilleur des choix, pinaillant pour prendre une des plus basiques possibles. La blonde discuta avec le brun à la cicatrice, et ils cherchèrent un compromis entre prendre une potion comportant un nombre intéressant d'ingrédients, et ayant un nombre raisonnable d'étapes à réaliser.

Suite à ces parlottes, Ellia partit directement vers la section « Potion » de l'endroit, suivie de près par Hermione. Elles parcoururent les rayons, mais échangèrent un regard un peu agacé. Elles ne trouvaient pas d'ouvrage spécifique sur la fabrication des potions potentiellement intéressant. Parcourant quelques vieux livres, elles se rendirent compte qu'au mieux, de très rares références y étaient faites, et, au pire personne ne semblait aimer en parler.

Magnifique. En farfouillant un peu plus, Ellia tomba sur un professeur de Potion qui expliquait le pourquoi de la chose. Le créateur avait publié un ouvrage dans lequel figurait un certain nombre de potions innovantes... Et terriblement dangereuses pour une bonne partie. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard. A tous les coups, les grimoires traitant d'essais sur l'amélioration des propriétés des potions se trouvaient dans la réserve.

Apparemment, l'usage d'un grand nombre d'ingrédient est controversée., chuchota Hermione.

Pour ceux de base, on peut laisser chercher les garçons., fit Ellia, haussant les épaules. Mais pour les plus sensibles, il va falloir qu'on puisse accéder à la réserve.

Pour y accéder, il nous faudrait une autorisation…, grimaça la brune. Et je doute que Rogue soit coopératif, même s'il s'agit de son propre devoir…

Il va falloir en parler à McGonagall., soupira la blonde.

Dès que Ron et Harry partiront pour leur jeu idiot, on pourra y aller., proposa la fille du trio d'or.

Ça me va., confirma Ellia. D'ici là, il nous reste une petite demi-heure pour avancer sur ce que l'on peut avec les ouvrages accessibles.

Les deux filles retournèrent vers la table, où elles retrouvèrent Harry dans un livre de botanique, et Ron rêvassant. Elles échangèrent un petit soupir. Si au mois le brun avait pris le pli et cherchait à aider, le rouquin ne comptait apparemment faire d'efforts particuliers. Ellia échangea un regard compatissant à celui, dépité, de Hermione.

Il fallut évidemment que la brune secoue le fainéant pour qu'ils puissent travailler tous les quatre dans des conditions à peu près convenables, non sans avoir à supporter les soupirs fatigants de Weasley. Ellia se mordit plusieurs fois la langue pour résister à la tentation d'écraser son livre dans le nez de cet idiot.

Evidemment, la demi-heure passa très rapidement, et Ron se précipita dehors dès qu'il le put, tirant Harry à sa suite. Le brun envoya un regard ennuyé aux filles, mais suivit tout de même rapidement son camarade, alors que ces dernières finissent de ranger tranquillement leurs affaires.

Alors que les deux meilleurs amis partirent pour leur entraînement de Quidditch. Les deux gryffondors se dirigent d'un pas tranquille vers le bureau de leur directrice de maison. A peine le professeur de métamorphose eut entendu les mots ''professeur Snape'' et ''devoir de potion'' qu'elle comprit la demande des deux meilleures élèves de sa maison. L'animagi chat griffonna rapidement les deux mots, un pour le duo Hermione/Ron, l'autre Ellia/Harry.

En voyant qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure avant l'heure du dîner, les deux filles décidèrent de faire un tour dans le parc en parlant de sujet divers et varié avant d'aller rejoindre les deux garçons à la fin de leur entraînement.

Au plus grand étonnement d'Ellia, elle ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise avec le Trio d'or, comme tout le monde les appeler. Au contraire son amitié avec Hermione fit qu'elle plaisanta très rapidement avec les garçons.

En retournant dans son dortoir, elle prit comme à son habitude son carnet afin de parler de sa meilleur amie. Mais n'ayant pas de réponse au bout de cinq minutes, elle comprit que la brune devait être occupé et décida d'aller se coucher afin de pouvoir se lever suffisamment tôt le lendemain pour commencer les recherche sur la potion d'Héritage.

oOo

De son côté, dès que le cours de potion pris fin, Eline rangea ses affaires sans se presser. Elle avait encore le devoir de McGonagall à finir pour la semaine prochaine. Elle décida donc retourner à son dortoir, ayant déjà le livre dans ses affaires. Mais à peine eut-elle franchi le mur qui séparait la salle commune du reste du château, que son ''partenaire'' l'accostage.

Snow ! Demain 14h à la bibliothèque. Plus vite on commencera plus vite on sera débarrassé. Ne soit pas en retard, dit le blond avant de partir retrouver ses amis.

Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne Malfoy. Encore moins de gens comme toi. Je d'autres chose de prévu demain ne compte pas sur moi

Sur ses paroles, Eline se dirigea vers son dortoir. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme complètement, elle put voir le blond lui rejet un regard noir. Après tout peu de personne osez contredire son '' autorité'' mais personnellement la brune s'en fichait même si elle savait que son ''insolence'' ne passerait pas comme si de rien n'était.

oOo

Le lendemain, Eline se rendit à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner. Après une heure de recherches, la brune n'avait toujours pas un seul ouvrage parlant de la Potion d'Héritage. La jeune ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce genre de potion ne se trouvait pas facilement. Après tout elle devait être souvent utilisée dans les anciennes famille non ?

La serpentarde avait entendu parler de cette fameuse potion en écoutant Parkinson et une autre fille qui parlaient d'un homme ayant voulu se faire passer pour quelqu'un de la famille la première. Et c'était grâce à cette potion qu'ils avaient pu contredire les dires de l'homme.

Bon la brune n'en était qu'au début de ses recherches mais c'était quand même frustrant qu'au bout d'une heure elle n'ait pas trouvé ne serait-ce qu'une seule référence.

Alors que la brune était plongée dans un énième livre de potion, elle fut sorti de sa lecture par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Je vois qu'on a changé d'avis et que tu comprends enfin ou est ta véritable place Snow, sourit narquoisement le prince des Serpentard.

Eline soupira. Elle avait tellement mieux a faire que de se prendre la tete avec un gars aussi arrogant que Malfoy.

Tu n'y es pas du tout Malfoy. Je ne suis pas ici car tu me l'as si ''gentiment'' demandé mais car jai des recherches PERSONNELLES. Donc toi et ta tête surdimensionnée vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs. On peut travailler sur le devoir lundi soir. Mais pour le moment va voir les hypogriffes. Se sont tes meilleurs amis si je me rappelle bien non ?

Alors que le blond ne pu s'empêcher une légère coloration rouge venir s'imprégner sur ses joues à la mention de l'incident de leur troisième année. La serpentarde décida de rassembler les différents livres autour d'elle afin de continuer ses recherches plus tranquillement dans leur salle à elle et sa meilleure amie.

oOo

Entre les devoirs, leurs recherches et leurs activités quotidiennes les deux filles n'eurent pas le temps de dire Quidditch que la fin du mois de septembre arrivait. Ainsi que l'arrivé des deux autres écoles de magie d'Europe, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.

En ce dernier jour de septembre, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Leur arrivée annonçait le début officiel du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Les deux jeunes filles ne comprenaient pas l'engouement des autres élèves, cela ressemblait plus à un banal échange scolaire pour elles qu'autre chose.

Ce n'est que lors du banquet du soir, que les deux amies se rendent vraiment compte de l'importance du tournoi. Non seulement avec l'arrivée plus que spectaculaire des deux écoles étrangères, mais aussi surtout avec l'explication du directeur.

Mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, les deux filles avaient un mauvais pressentiments, et ce malgré la limite d'âge et autres sécurités mises en œuvre.


	4. Chapitre 3

L'arrivée des deux autres écoles provoqua un changement au sein de Poudlard. En effet, malgré le fait qu'ils dormaient dans leur ''transports'' - si on pouvait appeler un carrosse tiré par des cheveux volant et un bateau faisant sous-marin des transports - on leur avait également donné l'accès à tout le château. Notamment les salles de classe afin de faciliter l'échange entre les élèves.

Lors des dîners dans la grande salle, les filles de Beaubaton s'installaient le plus souvent soit à la table des Poufsouffles soit à celle des Griffondors... Et cela amusait beaucoup les autres maisons quand elles décidaient de s'assoir près des blaireaux. En effet, tous les garçons la maison ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les magnifiques jeunes filles, et quand ils croisent le regarde de l'une d'elle ils devenaient automatiquement aussi rouges qu'un champ de tomates.

Alors qu'au contraire, les garçons de Dumstrang s'installaient toujours à la même table. Celle des Serpentards. Toutes les mauvaises langue disaient que c'était parce qu'ils étaient tous des apprentis Mangemort. Après tout l'école Bulgare était réputée pour ses cours sur la magie noire.

Cela faisait donc quelques jours que les rumeurs allaient et venaient, surtout sur les relations entre les bulgares et les Serpentards. Le seul qui était épargné était le si célèbre Victor Krum. Tout le monde était en totale admiration devant l'attrapeur de l'équipe nationale de la Bulgarie. Mais le plus affligeant du point de vu d'Eline et d'Ellia était Ron Weasley, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de cracher sur les élèves de Dumstrang, sauf sur Krum dont il ne faisait que de parler…. Il était à la limite du fan inconditionnel, et son comportement les exaspéraient.

En dehors de l'arrivée des deux autres écoles, le début de la semaine fut calme aussi bien du côté d'Eline que d'Ellia. Et étant mercredi les deux amies n'avait qu'une hâte: se retrouver pour leur ''réunion'' hebdomadaire.

oOo

Alors que la fin des cours sonnait, Eline se rendit dans la salle de classe se situant au 4ème étage de l'aile Ouest, après être passée par la bibliothèque rendre les livres empruntés pour ses devoirs de la semaine ainsi que pour leurs recherches sur la potion d'Héritage.

Lors de leur première année, les deux meilleures amies avaient décidé de se trouver une pièce où elles pourraient se retrouver à l'abri des regards et des oreilles. Cela était devenu d'autant plus important quand les deux jeunes filles durent faire croire qu'elles ne se côtoyaient plus. C'est ainsi que depuis, la blonde et la brune se retrouvèrent tous les mercredi après leur cours.

Arrivant dans la salle, voyant qu'Ellia n'était pas encore là, la serpentarde s'assit dans l'un des poufs que les jeunes filles avait ramenés afin d'emménager un peu la pièce. A peine dix minutes plus tard, sa meilleure amie passa la porte et s'installa sur le second pouf de la salle.

Allelulia enfin la fin de la journée, soupira la blonde.

Elle n'était pas si longue que ça 'Llia tu dramatises.

Facile à dire ! Mais bon je suis contente qu'on se retrouve un peu toutes les deux. Même si nos carnets sont très pratiques, rien n'est mieux que de parler en face à face.

Eline ne pouvait qu'approuver les dire de son amie. Surtout pour échanger sur l'avancement de leurs recherches.

Alors les livres que tu as emprunté la semaine dernière ? Demanda la brune.

La griffondor soupira en sortant deux gros livres de son sac.

Rien du tout… J'ai juste trouvé un passage mentionnant la potion qui expliquait qu'elle était utilisée par les grandes Familles de Sang Pur.

J'ai trouvé sensiblement la même chose… mais cela ne fait qu'une semaine que l'on a vraiment commencé nos recherches. Cela aurait été trop facile de trouver la formule aussi rapidement. Et puis on a l'avantage qu'avec le devoir de Snape nous avons accès à la réserve.

Parle pour toi… Heureusement qu'il y a Mcgo pour nous donner l'autorisation. Et encore, elle nous la donne car nous avons le devoir. Contrairement à vous, où Snape ne va pas vous demander de justification.

C'est ce que tu crois, 'Llia mais croit moi, on n'a pas tant d'avantage que ça avec Snape…

Mouais… on va dire que je te crois. Sinon tu les trouves comment les élèves de Beaubaton et Dumstang ? Enfin surtout Dumstrang, il mange à votre table à tous les repas après tout.

Il y a pas grand-chose à dire. Tu sais que je fais profile bas dans ma maison. J'ai parlé avec quelques uns sur des sujets de cours mais ça s'arrête là. Et puis si j'essayais de faire plus, les autres serpentards me tomberaient dessus notamment Parkinson et sa bande de chiens enragés. Déjà qu'elles me sont déjà tombées dessous lundi…

Comment ça elles te sont tombées dessus ?, s'étonna Ellia. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps en même temps entre les devoirs et les recherches 'llia. Et puis toi aussi tu étais bien occupée. Je voulais pas t'embêter avec nos problèmes internes.

Je vois…. Dis-moi ce qu'il sait passé.

Eline soupira. Mais voyant le regard de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de raconter sa mésaventure.

 **oOo Flash Back d'Eline oOo :**

Alors qu'Eline se rendait à son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle fut soudain tirée sur la droite. La brune eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur d'une salle de classe abandonnée.

L'orpheline était entouré par la bande de Parkinson. Eline ne savait pas ce que ses ''camarades'' de chambres lui voulaient. Après tout, Eline faisait tout pour avoir le moins de contact possible avec ses ''Pouffiasses'' comme les appelait sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de situation se produisait. Enfin cela c'était surtout passé durant sa première année avant sa ''rupture'' avec Ellia. Puis depuis les autres serpentardes l'avait laissée tranquille voyant qu'Eline ne marchait pas sur leurs plate-bandes.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Parkinson ? J'ai pas envie d'être en retard en cours.

Draco est à moi, siffla le bouledogue. Ce n'est pas parce que le professeur Snape t'a mise en binôme avec lui que tu dois te croire tout permis.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Parkinson. Après tout tu l'as dit toi-même c'est Snape qui a fait le binôme. Je ne suis pour rien pour ce choix. Donc maintenant tu me laisses tranquille. Ton Malfoy, comme tu dis, ne m'intéresse pas.

Il y a intérêt Snow, sinon crois-moi ce que tu as subi en première année, ne sera que de bons souvenirs comparé à ce que je te ferais subir.

Et sans que l'orpheline n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Parkinson et sa bande quittèrent la salle de classe.

 **oOo Fin Flash Back d'Eline oOo**

Quand Eline eut fini son récit la réaction de la gryffondor ne se fit pas attendre.

Quelle sale garce ! Elle se croit tout permi avec sa face de Bouledogue ! Ce qu'elle peut me chauffer cette chienne!...

Que veux-tu c'est l'aristocratie, sourit Eline.

Oui mais quand même… Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi à notre époque, il y a toujours ce système de Famille Noble et tout le tintouin.

Tu sais comment sont les sorciers de Sang Pur…. Ils se croient plus forts que les moldus et que leur vision est la meilleure. Et tant qu'ils seront à la tête de ce système il ne le changeront pas. Ils seraient perdant.

Tu n'as pas totalement tort… Et sinon comment avancer ton devoir de potion avec le Prince de Glace ? demanda la blonde avec une petite moue. Car de ce que tu m'as dit, il était furieux contre toi samedi.

Il n'avait rien à dire. Après tout je l'avais prévenu. On s'est juste mis d'accord sur la potion puis on a fait nos recherches chacun de notre côté avant de relier nos éléments trouvés. Et toi ça s'est passé comment lundi avec le Golden Boy ?

On avance doucement. Je plains sincèrement Hermione. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle préfère faire ses devoirs seule qu'avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Donc on va bientôt pouvoir vous appeler les Quatuor d'Or, sourit la serpentard.

N'exagère pas 'Line. Surtout que tu sais très bien que, il y a certaines personnes qu'Hermione aime bien que je ne peux juste pas voir, comme Weasley fille. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien rigolé grâce à elle hier.

 **oOo Flash back Ellia : oOo**

La vieille au soir, dans la salle commune des Griffondors...

La blonde était tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil près du feu, à lire un épais livre de sortilèges, coupée du reste de la salle tant elle était concentrée dans son ouvrage. C'était un peu son rituel à elle après les repas - et avant sa discussion avec Eline -, et les autres Griffons avaient fini par s'y habituer, et la plupart lui fichait la paix.

Enfin… presque tout le temps. Ce soir-là, le trio d'Or était rentré et s'était installé dans le grand canapé en perpendiculaire de celui de l'orpheline. Elle ne les remarqua que lorsque Hermione l'alpaga:

Hey Ellia, qu'est ce que tu lis?

Hm? Oh, un livre sur les sortilèges avancés, je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà lu?

La fille du trio s'approcha, et la blonde releva l'ouvrage pour qu'elle puisse en voir le titre, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux un peu plus ronds.

Tiens, non je ne l'ai pas encore lu…. Je me souviens l'avoir vu et avoir songé à le prendre, mais tu as dû l'emprunter avant moi!

Ellia sourit tranquillement, alors que l'autre fille riait un peu. Cependant son moment de tranquillité fut gâché d'une part par la réaction de Ron -qui avait levé les yeux au ciel- mais aussi par l'arrivée de Weasley-fille. Ce que cette pimbêche pouvait l'énerver. Cette belette la toisa de son air méprisant, et elle retint difficilement un léger grommellement et une levée d'yeux au ciel. Quelle gamine…

Dis Harry, je ne t'ai pas vu tout à l'heure, tu as eu des ennuis?

Hein?, fit le Golden Boy, abasourdi. Non, Ginny je n'ai pas eu d'ennuis, j'étais à la bibliothèque avec Hermion, Ron et Ellia…. Et après j'étais à l'entraînement de Quidditch, mais ça tu le sais, tu étais là…

Oui mais tu es parti tellement vite… j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose….

La rousse n'arrêtait pas de papillonner des yeux comme si elle cherchait à avoir l'air séductrice alors que ce la faisait plus ressembler à une taupe essayant de voir clair sans lunettes.

Tu sais Harry n'a pas de compte à te rendre Ginny., intervient Ellia. Tu n'es pas sa mère, ni sa soeur et encore moins sa petite amie. Il n'as donc aucun compte à te rendre.

Ne parle pas comme ça à ma soeur, se retourna rouge de colère Ron.

Weasley fille lui jeta un regard noir, voulant clairement dire '' toi tu te la ferme'' Et ignora totalement l'intervention de son frère.

Je parle à Harry, pas à toi Smith. Et Harry est mon ami, je m'inquiète juste pour lui.

Mais oui bien sûr. Va donc t'inquiéter ailleurs, car comme tu peux le voir et comme il te l'a dit tout va bien. En plus, on doit avancer sur notre devoir de potion. Donc si tu pouvais nous laisser un peu tranquille.

Ellia arrête., intervint Harry. Je suis désolé Ginny, mais Ellia a raison je n'ai de compte à te rendre c'est juste que je voulais rentrer rapidement après l'entraînement. Et on doit vraiment travailler sur ce devoir, c'était prévu. On se revoit plus tard d'accord ? sourit le brun.

Ellia retint un soupir, et se mordit légèrement la langue pour ne pas rire à la tête déconfite de la rouquine, dont le teint commença à rougir sous la colère. Son imbécile de frère grognassa un peu, alors qu'Hermione les regardait tous tour-à-tour, ne sâchant que dire. La troisième année eut une moue purement infantile, lançant un regard de chien mouillé au brun, avant de tourner des talons.

Prenant garde à ce que personne de la voit faire, Ellia invoqua une savonnette sur le passage de la rousse… Qui mit évidemment le pied en plein dessus, partant à la renverse dans un cri d'orfraie. La blonde fit disparaître l'objet de son méfait, alors que tous ses camarades se retournent vers la rousse.

Aie-euh!, gémit-elle plaintivement.

Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée?, demanda Lavande.

J'ai glissé sur quelque chose!, couina la rousse.

Brown s'avança, et jeta un oeil au sol, avant de regarder sa camarade, dubitative.

Ginny, il n'y a rien par terre. Le sol n'est même pas mouillé…

Je te dis que quelque chose m'a faite tomber!, siffla la Weasley.

Ou alors… Tu voulais simplement attirer l'attention de Harry…, glissa Seamus, moqueur.

Il commença à imiter la scène d'un air mélodramatique avec Dean, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les personnes présentes dans la salle, sous les cris hystériques de la cadette Weasley, qui finit par détaler en crachant sur tout le monde, morte de honte. Ellia gloussa fortement, très satisfaite de son petit tour. Cette peste ne l'avait pas volée, celle-là...

 **oOo Fin Flash back Ellia oOo**

Eline ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la fin de l'histoire d'Ellia. Cette Weasley n'avait vraiment rien dans sa tête. Et ce geste était tellement dingue de sa meilleure amie. L'ambiance chez les Rouge et Ors était tellement différente de chez les Serpents.

Au moins cela met de l'ambiance, sourit la brune.

Oui c'est sûr. Mais cela complique les choses pour faire les recherches. Aussi bien pour les cours que pour la potion d'Héritage.

On peut changer de maison si tu veux, dit d'un air malicieux la verte et argent.

Non ça va aller, je te remercie!, éclata de rire la blonde.

C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu. On devrait retourner à nos salles communes.

Ellia soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se séparer si tôt de sa meilleure amie. Mais cela faisait déjà trois bonne heures qu'elle était ici. Si elle restait plus longtemps, non seulement ses camarades de maison risquaient de se poser des questions, mais en plus elle risquait de se faire alpaguer par les préfets ou pire…. par Rusard. La blonde aimait vraiment leur moment à deux, mais cela passait toujours trop vite. Sur le chemin menant à la tour de Griffondor, Ellia était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua l'ombre arrivant sur sa droite. Ce fut comme ça qu'elle se retrouva par terre.

Ouch.., gémit-elle

Je suis désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées. Je n'ai pas fait attention….

Quand Ellia releva la tête afin d'identifier la personne qui l'avait percuté, elle rencontra deux yeux verts.

Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. J'aurais dû regarder ou je mettais les pieds.

Harry lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Aide qu'elle accepta. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de détailler de plus près le ''Héros'' du monde Sorcier. Il n'était pas bien grand, environ un mètre soixante, les cheveux noir complètement en bataille. Ellia se demanda s'il connaissait le concept de la brosse à cheveux car là c'était une vraie catastrophe. Le Survivant portait son habituelle robe de sorcier aux couleur de leur maison. ''Il est plutôt mignon" pensa la blonde. A peine eut-elle cette pensée qu'elle secoua la tête dans l'idée d'effacer cette pensée qui venait du néant le plus total.

Tu rentres au dortoir?, demanda le golden boy.

Oui c'est bientôt le couvre feu et j'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher trop tard, après tout on a Snape demain matin. Tu rentres également ?

Pas vraiment, j'allais me rendre à la tour d'astronomie, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure.

La tour d'astronomie ? C'était bizarre cette dernière était dans la direction opposée….

La tour d'astronomie vraiment ? Car si j'ai bonne mémoire, elle est de l'autre côté du château non ? Là c'est plus la direction de la Grande Salle…, fit remarquer la blonde, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Ah..., le brun mit une main derrière la tête et eut un sourire gêné, j'ai du encore me perdre alors. J'ai un très mauvais sens de l'orientation. Le château est tellement grand.

Tu sais tu peux me le dire si tu voulais aller essayer de mettre ton nom dans la Coupe. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais dire qui que ce soit., fit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Oh non ! Pour rien au monde, je n'irais mettre mon nom dans cette maudite Coupe!, rigola Harry.

La gloire éternelle ne t'intéresse donc pas?, plaisanta Ellia. Pourtant tout un rêve !

Je pense que j'ai assez de gloire jusqu'à ma mort déjà. Et puis je préférais mille fois avoir une famille que cette gloire qui m'est accordée avec le nom du '' Survivant''...

A peine le goden boy eut fini sa phrase, que la blonde se rendit compte de l'énorme connerie qu'elle venait de sortir. Ce qu'elle pouvait êtes bête ! D'accord, ils ne se parlait vraiment que depuis un mois... Mais elle connaissait son histoire comme tout le monde dans le monde Sorcier. Sur ce coup là on pouvait vraiment dire que son côté Griffon était ressorti à merveille.

Je suis désolée…. Je ne voulais pas te froisser., fit-elle en baissant le regard. Et je te crois, quand tu dis que tu ne mettrais pas ton nom dans la Coupe. Après tout on peut très bien être courageux sans pour autant être suicidaire.

Harry ne répondit pas mais Ellia remarqua le léger sourire qui était apparu au coin de ses lèvres. Le reste du trajet vers la salle commun se fit dans le silence. Mais c'était un silence agréable. Dès qu'ils franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ils se saluèrent et retournèrent tous les deux dans leur dortoir respectif. Quand Ellia s'endormit, elle pensa que finalement ce devoir de potion en binôme avec le ''Survivant'' n'était pas forcément qu'une mauvaise chose finalement. Et qu'elle aimerait plus connaître le garçon derrière le masque et les rumeur sur le '' Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu''.

oOo

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois qu'Eline profitait de ses recherches pour le cours de potion afin de trouver le livre avec la potion d'Héritage.

Alors que cela faisait près de deux heures qu'elle travaillait avec le Prince des Serpentard sur leur devoir de potion, la brune décida qu'ils avait bien avancé, la brune profita du prétexte de devoir recherche le prochain livre de leur liste pour aller chercher le livre tant convoité. Alors que cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que l'orpheline avait commencé ses recherches, une voix venant de derrière elle la surprit.

Et si tu me disais ce que ce que tu recherches vraiment, dit avec dédain l'héritier Malfoy. Car le livre que tu as dit être partie chercher était déjà sur notre table. De plus tu n'es pas dans le bon rayon. Si tu cherches vraiment le livre '' Plantes aux vertues médicales'' tu serais allée dans le rayon Botanique et non Potion. Alors sauf si tu devenue soudainement stupide, tu n'aurais pas dû aller dans ce rayon. Alors afin de gagner du temps, pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que tu cherches ?

Ca ne te regarde absolument pas Malfoy. Et puis tu n'es pas du genre à vouloir aider sans rien attendre en retour. Je n'ai pas envie de te devoir quoi que ce soit, répondit rageusement la brune

Cela me regarde à partir du moment où tu utilises le temps que je consacre à travailler avec toi, pour faire autre chose.

Les deux serpentards se lancèrent des regards noirs, aucun des deux ne voulant céder. Mais finalement ce fut brune qui perdit, trop déconcentrée par les yeux bien trop gris du blond.

Très bien je te le dis mais tu n'en parles à personne.

Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? demanda le blond. Si tu veux que je n'en parle pas, il me faut une compensation.

Eline soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui céder sans que ça ne lui coûte trop….enfin elle l'espérait.

Je te dirais le résultat de mes recherches….

Je ne sais même pas ce que tu recherches. Comment je pourrais savoir si je suis gagnant ?

C'est à prendre ou à laisser Malfoy…. Est-ce que tu veux prendre le risque ? Je te le proposerai pas deux fois.

Malfoy était septique. Il pensait avoir coincé la brune. Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il remarquait que la jeune fille faisait des recherches autres que leur devoir de potion à rendre. Et au fils des séances il s'était surpris à vouloir découvrir ce qu'elle cachait. Et ce soir, il pensait enfin l'avoir piéger mais finalement cela s'était retourné contre lui. Soit il acceptait mais il n'était pas sûr que l'information en vaille la peine. Soit il refusait et il perdait sa seule chance d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

D'accord., céda Draco.

Eline prit une grande respiration. Elle avait espéré que Malfoy refuse sa proposition. Mais bon, qu'il accepte n'était pas si étonnant que ça, et elle allait devoir faire avec…

Je recherche la recette pour faire la Potion d'Héritage. J'ai envie de connaitre mes origines. Je ne veux plus être juste Snow ''l'Intruse de Serpentard''.

Le serpentard fut dans un premier temps étonné puis déçu. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de beaucoup plus compromettant. Quoique à bien y réfléchir les informations qu'il pourrait en tirer si elle réussissait à faire cette potion pourrait être très intéressant, particulièrement si la brune venait d'une famille disparue. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Finalement il en tirerait peut être quelque chose.

Tu ne trouveras cette formule dans aucun livre de la bibliothèque, dit le blond. Même pas dans la réserve. Les anciennes familles gardent précieusement la formule pour eux. Déjà car elle proche de la ''Magie Noire'' selon certain. Mais surtout car cela donne une garantie aux anciennes Famille de prouver la filiation de certains pour éviter l'intégration de ''Bâtards'' dans leurs arbres.

Dès que le blond eut fini. Il se retourna et partit sans un regarde pour l'orpheline qui n'avait pas tout compris ce qui venait vraiment de se passer.

 **oOo Fin Chapitre 3 oOo**


	5. Chapitre 4

La fin du mois d'octobre était arrivée très rapidement. Les deux dernières semaines avait été animées par les nombreuses tentatives des élèves, n'ayant pas encore l'âge de participer au Tournois des Trois Sorcier, à mettre leur noms dans la Coupe de Feu.

Ainsi cela n'était plus étonnant de voir de nombreux élèves avec les séquelles de leur tentative. Mme Pomfresh avait tout le temps du monde dans son antre. Mais le plus spectaculaire des essais fut celui des jumeaux Weasley. Ces derniers avaient fait rire bon nombre d'élèves avec les apparences de centenaires. Ellia n'avait pas pu les regarder sans pouffer de rire pendant une semaine.

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour d'Halloween, ainsi que l'élection des trois champions. Les trois écoles étaient en effervescence et prêtes à soutenir leur champion, peut important l'identité de ce dernier. Même si d'après les rumeurs, il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit les célèbres Victor Krum pour l'école Bulgare, et la belle Vélane Fleur Delacour pour les Françaises. Pour Poudlard, le choix avait l'air plus compliqué, aucun des participants au titre de champion ne sortait du lot. Chacune des maisons soutenait ses septièmes années respectifs. Pour Griffondor, c'était Angélina la Poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch. Chez les Aigles c'était un certain Li. Pour les Noir et Jaune, il étaient tous derrière leur attrapeur, Cédric Diggory. Et pour les Serpentards seul Marcus Flint avait mis son nom dans la coupe, ces derniers préférant faire des paris que de tenter de risquer leur vie dans ce tournoi.

Eline et Ellia avaient prévu de se voir le soir même après le repas et la sélection des champions pour faire un point sur leur recherche sur la potion d'Héritage. Malheureusement, elles n'avaient pas pu se voir le mercredi soir comme à leur habitude dû à un devoir donné à la dernière minute par Snape -Merci Ron-, qui devait évidemment être rendu le jeudi matin à la première heure.

Ainsi Eline n'avait pas encore raconté à sa meilleure amie sa mésaventure avec l'héritier Malfoy. Eline soupira. Comment allait-elle annoncer ça… Connaissant le caractère d'Ellia, elle partirait au quart de tour disant que la brune avait perdu la tête à faire un tel marché avec le blond. Puis elle rajouterait aussi qu'il lui avait sûrement raconter des histoires comme quoi il ne fallait pas abandonner les recherches, qu'elle finirait bien pour trouver la formule de la potion…. Eline avait exactement pensé la même chose au début. Après tout Malfoy n'était pas le Prince des Serpentards pour rien, qu'il la mène en bateau ne serait pas étonnant. Mais l'instinct de l'orpheline ne cessait de lui dire que les paroles du blond étaient la stricte vérité. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il l'avait jamais trahi c'était justement son instinct.

Eline soupira alors qu'elle passait la porte de son dortoir où elle comptait déposer ses affaires avant de se rendre au repas d'Halloween et à la sélection des champions. Dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur son lit à baldaquin, la brune vit un livre qu'elle était sûre de ne pas avoir laissé en partant en cours le matin même.

La brune prit le livre entre ses mains et lu le titre : '' _Comment garder son Sang Pur_ ''

Comment un tel livre avait pu se retrouver sur son lit ?

Elle ouvrit le livre et tomba sur un parchemin une écriture élégante et légèrement penchée qui ressortait avec son encre verte : '' N'oublie pas notre marché.''

Ce n'était pas signé mais l'orpheline savait exactement de qui cela venait.

oOo

Ellia marchait tranquillement dans le couloir, marchant pensivement vers la bibliothèque, lorsqu'un coup d'épaule la bourra dans le mur. Ronchonnant, elle tourna son regard pour voir l'agresseur… et tomber sur Ginny. Un long soupir lui échappa, alors que la naine rousse la foudroyait du regard.

Oui?, fit la blonde calmement.

J'ai deux mots à te dire, Smith.

Et donc?

Reste. Loin. De Harry!, siffla la cadette.

La quatrième année roula des yeux avec agacement. Ce que cette peste lui tapait sur le système à la fin.

Je suis en binôme avec lui en Potion, et on est dans la même promotion, alors ça risque d'être compliqué., lâcha-t-elle avec agacement. Maintenant, retourne à tes potins et oublie-moi.

Je t'ai à l'oeil Smith., gronda la rousse.

Mais oui Ginevra.

La plus âgée l'entendit marmonner des menaces qui ne lui firent ni chaud, ni froid.

oOo

Le banquet d'Halloween était comme chaque année rempli de bonbons sur toutes les tables, allant de l'araignée sauteuse au dragée surprise de Bertie crochue. Et le repas était encore plus délicieux que les années précédentes - sûrement que les elfes de maison de Poudlard voulaient montrer leurs talents aux deux autres écoles rivales.

Un joyeux brouhaha s'était installé sur toutes les tables, les plus discrets restant quand même les Serpentards. Tous les élèves parlaient du même sujet : la sélection des Trois Champions.

Parmi les personnes ayant mis leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu, il y avait deux catégories d'élèves.

Ceux qui regrettaient leur choix d'avoir mis leur nom et qui priaient de toutes leur force pour que ce ne soit pas leur nom qui ressorte... Et ceux qui n'avaient qu'une envie, que cette attente prenne fin et qui souhaitaient devenir le champion de leur école.

Le dessert venait de se terminer. Et contrairement à tous les autres jours, les élèves restèrent à leur place et attendirent. Le directeur de Poudlard se leva et fit léviter la fameuse Coupe devant la table des Professeurs afin que tout le monde puisse la voir.

Le directeur refit son même discours sur le tournoi que le jour de l'arrivée de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, puis d'un geste de main, l'objet magique s'anima. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur la flamme bleu. Puis au bout de deux minutes de silence, la flamme grandit et vacilla prenant une couleur verte, étonnant la plupart des élèves, avant de ''recracher'' le nom du premier champion du tournois.

Le champion de Durmstrang, commença le vainqueur de Grindelwald, est Victor Krum !

Tout l'école bulgare se leva pour acclamer leur champion en criant son nom. Victor Krum quant à lui se leva, saluant son directeur qui lui retourna le geste, avant de se diriger vers le directeur de Poudlard qui lui donna la papier avec son nom puis lui montra la porte se trouvant derrière la table des professeurs, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait se rendre dans la pièce adjacente.

Une fois le champion de l'école Bulgare sorti, tout le monde retourna son attention sur l'objet magique. A peine une minute plus tard, un autre papier sorti. Tout le monde voulait savoir qui serait le prochaine entre Poudlard et Beauxbâtons.

Alors que le nom du 2eme champion était donné, Eline avouait observer le spectacle que d'un œil. Depuis le début du repas, la brune n'avait cessé de jeter des regards au coin sur le blond. Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Elle se posait sûrement trop de questions. Au moins maintenant elles pouvaient passer à la phase 2 de leur plan de la découverte de leurs origines. Mais bon, maintenant qu'elle avait le livre elle ne pouvait vraiment plus ne rien dire à Ellia. La serpentarde soupira en fermant les yeux, pendant que la championne de Beauxbâtons Fleur Delacour prenait le chemin pour rejoindre le premier champion.

A la table des Gryffondors, Ellia était assise à côté d'Hermione et en face d'Harry. Elle s'était retrouvée à manger avec le trio d'or car ils étaient allés ensemble à la bibliothèque travailler sur le devoir de Rogue. Ellia n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle se retrouverait aussi souvent en compagnie des Gryffondors les plus connus de Poudlard. Elle rigolait bien avec eux… la plupart du temps. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait pas eu l'envie de s'attacher à d'autres personnes, elle avait Eline et cela lui suffisait. Mais plus elle les côtoyait, plus elle se disait que malgré elle, elle commençait à s'attacher à Hermione et Harry. La blonde soupira, et retourna son regard vers la Coupe de Feu qui devait maintenant annoncer le Champion de Poudlard. Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, la flamme devint verte et recracha un papier. 

Et enfin le champion de Poudlard… Cédric Diggory ! sourit le mage blanc. 

Ellia se mit à applaudir avec tout le monde, même si elle s'en fichait comme de son premier chaudron. 

Le Poufsouffle se leva un grand sourire aux lèvres, apparemment au comble de la fierté. Il se dirigea vers le directeur qui lui serra la main et récupéra le papier avec son nom le désignant Champion de Poudlard. Alors que le dernier champion allait dans la pièce à côté et que le directeur commençait à remercier tous ceux ayant mis leurs noms, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. La Coupe de Feu se ranima et recracha un quatrième morceau. Et c'est dans un murmure qu'il prononça le nom d'Harry Potter.

L'orpheline ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard au Survivant. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Mais en voyant le regard paniqué du brun qu'il jeta à ses deux meilleurs ami et à elle, elle comprit qu'il n'avait rien avoir la dedans. Elle regarda alors dans la direction d'Eline, finalement ce qu'avait dit Eline à l'annonce du tournois était peut-être vrai. Tout ça ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence.

Ce fut dans l'impuissance la plus totale qu'elle regarda son pauvre partenaire de potion se lever pour rejoindre les trois autres champions sous les insultes de la majorité de la population des trois écoles.

oOo

Eline et Ellia étaient toutes les deux dans leur salle communes personnelle. Le choc du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui se transformait en Tournoi des Quatres Sorciers était encore trop présent dans leurs esprits.

Cependant, Eline savait qu'elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour parler ce soir. Car avec la sélection le repas avait été plus long que d'habitude.

Ellia, appela la brune.

La dénommée releva la tête et interroga sa meilleure amie d'un regard.

Il y a quelque chose donc je dois te parler…. Mais j'avoue je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

Vraiment?, fit la blonde, curieuse et penchant la tête sur le côté.

J'ai trouvé la formule de la potion d'Héritage, lâcha la brune.

Wah! Génial!, fit-elle avec un grand sourire, avant de prendre une mine perplexe. Euh… mais où l'as-tu trouvée?...

C'est compliqué ?..., essaya la brune. Mais voyant le regard meurtrier de sa meilleure amie elle continua. Concrètement je l'ai trouvé sur mon lit quand je suis allée ramener mes affaires dans ma chambre avant de me rendre à la Grande Salle.

Hmhm., fit l'autre en croisant les bras. Je suppose qu'il est « tombé du ciel? ».

Si je te dis que c'est le cas tu me laisses tranquille ?, Tenta la serpentarde.

Rêve toujours ma vieille., railla Ellia. Aller, crache le morceau va!

Eline soupira. Son côté têtu venait définitivement de son côté gryffondor.

Tu te souviens des informations comme quoi la recette était utilisée exclusivement par les grand Famille de Sang Pur ?

Hmhm., approuva-t-elle.

Ellia écarquilla un peu les yeux, comprenant ce que ceci impliquait.

Oh., émit-elle.

Tu sais que mon partenaire de potion c'est Malfoy? Et bien j'ai voulu faire mes recherches alors que j'étais avec lui. Il a remarqué que je faisais toutes autres choses et je me suis retrouvée coincée.

Aie… Si Malfoy est dans l'histoire il a dû te demander quelque chose… non?...

Oui et non ? Disons que comme il m'a surprise j'ai dû lui échangé quelque chose en échange de son silence sur le sujet de ''mes'' recherches.

« Quelque chose »?, releva la blonde. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu museler le Prince des Serpents?..

Juste les résultats de mes recherches une fois qu'elles seraient terminées.

Ellia eut un petit temps d'arrêt, avant de cligner des yeux.

Ah… Hem… Bon ben de toute manière on ne pourra pas y échapper je suppose…

Et puis le prix n'est pas si élevé que ça connaissant Malfoy crois moi. C'est pas comme si j'allais découvrir que je suis la descendante de Merlin!...

Non justement., sourit Ellia. C'en est même étrange que ça lui suffise…

S'il a accepté c'est qu'il a un avantage. Mais lequel je pense qu'on ne pourra pas le deviner.

Effectivement… enfin bon de toute manière les dés en sont jetés. J'espère simplement que ce qu'on découvrira ne déclenche pas une nouvelle raison pour tes camarades de te lyncher...

…

Le silence s'installa. Cela ne servait à rien de penser à ça maintenant. Elles devaient se concentrer sur la prochaine étape : la réalisation de la potion. Eline avait analysé la potion avant de se rendre au dîner. Et elle comprenait pourquoi cette potion n'était pas enseignée lors des années de Poudlard. Les ingrédients étaient très rares et particuliers mais surtout le plus grand inconvénient été la durée de la réalisation.

Je peux y jeter un œil?..., demanda Ellia.

Eline acquiesça et sortit le livre de son sac et le passa à la blonde. Cette dernière la trouva, et prit le temps de la lire attentivement avant de s'appuyant sur une main avec ennui.

Aie. On comprend mieux pourquoi on n'en parle pas en cours….

Il y a pas seulement le problème de la préparation, avec mon niveau ce n'est pas un souci….

Ca va tu ne prends pas la grosse tête, égo de serpents quand tu nous tiens..., murmura la blonde. Et puis d'abord je ne suis pas si nulle non plus!...

…. C'est de trouver un endroit on le faire et de quand on la commence. Car il faut absolument que l'une de nous puisse être libre pour mettre les ingrédients au bon moment..., soupira la verte et argent. La seule chose dont on peut être sûres c'est qu'il faut un cycle lunaire entier pour la préparer. Donc on ne pourra la commencer que le 26 novembre, date du prochain cycle.

Donc on aura le résultat pour Noël… Joyeux….., déduisit la Griffondor.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux orphelines, chacune dans ses réflexions. Maintenant qu'elles avaient le livre, leur projet devenait de plus en plus concret. L'idée était aussi excitante qu'effrayante. Le plus dur restait à faire cependant… trouver les ingrédients à la potions, qui aller du plus basique, queue de rat, au plus rare, plume de phénix donnée volontairement. Elles savaient qu'elles aurait juste à fouiller dans la réserve de potion pour les plus courants… mais elles devraient sûrement voler les ingrédients les plus rares dans la réserve de Rogue. Et là… tout ceci allait poser un os.

oOo

Quand Eline se réveilla le lendemain, elle soupira. Cette histoire allait être plus compliquée que prévu. La brune avait pensé naïvement que cela serait très simple de retrouver leurs origines dans le monde magique. Mais finalement, cela se relever aussi compliqué que si elles avaient dû faire affaire avec l'administration Moldu.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau de leur dortoir. Elle resta sous l'eau chaude une bonne vingtaine de minutes, après tout il n'y avait pas cours aujourd'hui donc ses colocataires ne se réveilleraient pas avant 11h minimum, elle pouvait donc prendre tout son temps.

Quand la brune se regarda dans le miroir, elle ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer. Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire…. Et elle détestait cette date, pas que le fait de vieillir la gêne non, mais c'était plutôt ce qu'elle représentait. La dame de l'orphelinat l'avait trouvée devant leur porte un 1er novembre. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait décidé de faire de ce jour l'anniversaire de la jeune fille.

Mais pour la Serpentarde, ce jour représentait juste l'abandon de ses parents. Après tout, les dames de l'orphelinat ne lui avait rien caché sur le jour de son arrivé.

Le matin du 1er novembre, Dame Hélène avait ouvert la porte pour aller chercher le journal et elle l'avait trouvée sur le pas de la porte emmitouflée dans une chaude couverture avec pour seul mot : '' Cette jeune fille s'appelle Eline. Prenez soin d'elle''. Elle avait selon l'estimation des sœurs environ 1 an.

La brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui s'était occupé d'elle avant ses un an. Et pourquoi avoir décidé de l'abandonner ? Bref, Eline détestait le jour de son anniversaire et tout ce qu'il signifiait pour elle.

Elle passa donc une journée comme les autres. Après personne dans sa maison ne s'intéressait vraiment à elle afin de connaître son anniversaire. C'est à la bibliothèque en plein milieu de l'après midi qu'elle fut étonnée de voir Ellia, se dirigeant vers elle, en surveillant que personne ne la voit.

Sans dire un mot, sa meilleure amie la prit par le bras pour l'emmener dans un des recoins les plus reculés de la bibliothèque. 

Ellia qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et si on nous voit ?

J'en ai pas pour longtemps ne t'inquiète pas, sourit la blonde, je voulais juste te donner ceci.

Ellia tendit à Eline une petite boite carré entourée de papier cadeaux et d'un ruban vert. 

Ellia… Tu sais très bien ce que ce jour représente pour moi…

Je sais mais cela reste ton anniversaire. Donc tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter… comme moi avec le mien.

Eline soupira. La gryffondor ne changerai jamais. Tous les ans c'était la même chose… La brune sourit quand même en commençant à ouvrir le cadeau. Un magnifique collier en plaqué argent avec deux loups, l'un en onyx et l'autre en or blanc, avec une gravure de l'autre côté disant ''Sœur de cœur pour toujours'' 

Merci beaucoup Ellia… Il est magnifique. J'en prendrais soin promis..., dit la brune ému en prenant sa ''sœur'' dans les bras.

Il y a pas de quoi 'lIne. Bon Anniversaire., sourit-elle doucement.

Eline ne détestait peut être pas tant que ça son anniversaire finalement.

oOo

Les deux orphelines mirent deux semaines avant de mettre en pratique le plan qu'elles avaient élaboré. Même si elles n'étaient pas totalement sûres d'elles quant à leurs chances de réussite, il ne leur restait qu'une dizaine de jours avant la nouvelle lune. Le plan était simple. Ellia profitait d'être en binôme avec le Survivant pour faire échouer leur potion, pendant qu'Eline allait dans la réserve personnel de Rogue prendre les ingrédients dont elles avaient besoin.

C'est lors du cours du vendredi après-midi qu'elles décidèrent de mettre leur plan à exécution. Vers le milieu du cours, Ellia surveillait la potion qu'ils étaient censés réaliser, une potion anesthésique utilisée souvent pour les opérations magiques, Eline lui avait donné une espèce de fleur qui, mise au bon moment transformait un liquide en forme gazeuse sans toutefois annuler les effets de la potion. Ainsi si tout fonctionnait comme prévu la potion se répandrait dans toute le pièce et endormirait quiconque qui respirera le gaz.

Ellia attendait le moment propice et si elle se souvenait bien des instructions de sa meilleure amie, cela devrait se faire dans moins de cinq minutes. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur la serpentarde lui faisant un signe de tête lui signalant de se tenir prête à jeter le sort de Tête-En-Bulle, qui devrait protéger la brune du gaz.

Alors que la blonde était concentrée sur l'avancée de la potion, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rogue grogna un "rentrez", un Colin Crivey apparu.

Excusez moi professeur, je viens chercher Harry, il est attendu avec les autres champion pour l'examen des baguettes avant la première épreuve.

Très bien…. Potter allez-y mais laissez vos affaires ici revenez dès que c'est terminé.

Monsieur….hésita le roux. Tous les champions doivent…

Très bien, grogna plus fort le professeur de potion, Potter prenez vos affaires et sortez.

Ellia regarda son voisin qui soupira, elle ne pu déterminer si cela était de soulagement de sortir du cours ou de dépit de devoir aller à ce qu'il lui rappelait sa participation involontaire au Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Une fois le brun sorti, l'orpheline retourna son attention sur la potion. Quand celle-ci devint violette, signe qu'elle est bien réalisée, la gryffondor mit la plante comme prévu. A peine la plante eut-elle touché la surface de la potion que cette dernière que la potion se mit à ''bouillir''. La blonde réagit et sauta par terre juste avant que le premier '' nuage'' de fumée remplisse la pièce dans un ''boum'' impressionnant.

La terreur de cachots ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, il mit sa cape devant son visage et ordonna à toute la classe de sortir le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement pour les élèves se trouvant autour du chaudron de la blonde, il tombèrent comme des mouches sur le sol.

Ellia se releva en mettant sa cape devant son visage comme le professeur de potion. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que étant au centre de l'explosion, les effets était plus puissant, et contrairement aux directeur de vert et argent, la cape ne suffit pas à la blonde pour être épargnés des effets anesthésiques. Elle eut juste le temps de voir sa meilleure amie, protégé par le sortilège de Tête en Bulle, accéder à la réserve de Rogue avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo 

Lorsque Ellia reprit connaissance, son regard tomba directement sur le plafond de l'infirmerie, et elle lâcha un gros soupir.

"Mais quelle douée sérieusement…", songea-t-elle. "Bon… Au moins Rogue aura moins de mal à me croire si je lui raconte que tout ceci était accidentel… mais en attendant j'ai dû faire une sacrée sieste…"

Ronchonnant intérieurement, elle chercha à se redresser, toujours un peu vaseuse et tanguant dans le mouvement - un peu brusque, il fallait l'avouer - qu'elle fit pour se relever. Du mouvement à sa droite la fit sursauter, et elle retomba un peu lourdement contre les oreillers, lâchant un son énervé à ce fait.

Houla!, fit une voix bien connue. Vas-y doucement Ellia, je n'ai pas l'impression que les effets de la potions se soient totalement dissipés…

Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là?... le brun était assis à côté d'elle, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Hem… Salut Harry…, émit-elle en s'asseyant contre la tête de lit, mal-à-l'aise. Qu'est-ce… qu'est ce que tu fais ici?...

Hermione m'a raconté qu'il y avait eu un accident en potions…, grimaça le brun. D'après elle ça serait venu de notre chaudron, et ça aurait touché plusieurs élèves… dont toi.

Oh, tu sais… plus de peur que de mal je pense., haussa-t-elle des épaules.

Je… je suis désolé., s'excusa Harry en se frottant la nuque, regardant ailleurs.

La blonde le regarda avec perplexité, ne comprenant pas réellement de quoi il cherchait à se faire pardonner. Voyant sa tête, il soupira un peu, gêné et honteux.

Je suppose que mes « talents » en potions ont encore été prouvés., souffla-t-il. Je porte vraiment la poisse…

La jeune orpheline s'ébroua, stupéfaite. Posant une main sur celle de Harry, elle attendit qu'il le regarde avec surprise avant de reprendre:

Tu n'es pas le seul fautif., assura-t-elle. Si je n'avais pas été distraite, j'aurais remarqué l'erreur, et la potion n'aurait pas explosée.

Tout de même…

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, et elle le regarda avec amusement.

Tu n'es pas responsable, okay?, affirma-t-elle. Au fait… il est quelle heure?...

Hem…

Tournant la tête, elle remarqua qu'il faisait nuit. Son Regard s'arrondit.

Ow. Mince.

Disons que j'ai dû ruser pour venir…, émit Harry, un peu inconfortable. Je m'en voulais vraiment pour la potion…

Je vois., pouffa la blonde.

Il y eu un léger silence.

Sinon… ça c'est bien passé avec l'interview?, demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Harry se rembrunit, et elle s'en voulut.

Pardon Harry… je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer.

Non, non… c'est juste que je sens que ça va m'apporter plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose… surtout avec Ron.

J'ai remarqué qu'il était bizarre…, fit la jeune fille. Enfin… beaucoup sont bizarres en ce moment.

Ils m'en veulent d'avoir été choisi comme quatrième champion., souffla le brun, défait. Toute l'école ou presque me déteste.

Ellia grimaça et ronchonna.

Pff. Quels crétins.

Elle perçut le mouvement surpris de son camarade, mais l'ignora, fixant un montant du lit avec mécontentement.

Cet événement les a complètement lavé de la moindre parcelle d'intelligence. Même avec ta puissance magique, contourner le sort de Dumbledore s'avère impossible.

Il la regarda curieusement, avant de sourire, visiblement soulagé.

Je suis soulagé que tu penses comme ça., dit-il doucement. C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne se soit jamais parlé avant…

Elle sourit tranquillement. Les yeux verts du brun brillaient un peu plus, et elle comprit que cela lui importait beaucoup. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, avant que le brun ne reparte aux dortoirs, laissant la blonde à ses pensées.

« Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à voir s'il nous manque autre chose… et puis commencer notre potion. »

Fin chap 4 


End file.
